Nazmul
Lord Nazmul is the primary antagonist of the first Season of Di Gata Defenders. He was voiced by Lawrence Bayne, who voiced Krusha and the Critters in the Donkey Kong Country tv series. Around the same time, he also voiced Lord Mantid in Spider Riders. Storylines Nazmul grew up with his brother Alnar as a young wizard in training. Back then, he expressed his desire for power, unnerving Alnar and their mentor. Years later, they would become Wizards of Yan and Nazmul would take charge during the battle against the Ethos. During the battle, Nazmul saved the life of his comrade Malco, and used his wizard skills to make him even more powerful. Eventually, Nazmul became corrupt, and formed the Order of Infinis. Most of the people that fought alongside Nazmul against the Ethos joined him including Captain Brackus and the Yintos Army, the scientist Flinch, and Malco. Nazmul waged a war, intending to conquer RaDos. He created the Megalith, a powerful behemoth to aid him. The Di Gata Defenders were formed to combat Nazmul. They sacrificed themselves to seal the Megalith in four stones known as the pure stones. Nazmul was eventually destroyed, and the order was defeated. Nazmul survived, but was in critical condition. To preserve his life, his remains were put in a robotic body. The only one of his followers who knew if his survival was Brackus, and carried our Nazmul’s orders. Nazmul eventually lost trust in Brackus, and revived the Dakonauts, his own personal army. The revival of the Dakonauts alerted the second group of Defenders (the children of the first group) to the fact that Nazmul was alive, along with Flinch and Malco. Nazmul then recruited Flinch and Malco to help him secure a defender and initiate a body transfer. After they failed, he turned to his agent Kali, who also failed. He continued to lay low until Brackus’s adopted son Adam, an ally of the defenders, kidnapped Kara. He also betrayed Brackus to Nazmul by approaching him and using a tracking stone. Nazmul confronted Brackus and tortured him for a bit for his treachery. He was suspicious of Adam since he knew the defenders were headed to his keep, and wondered how they knew where to find them. He then imprisoned Adam and Brackus together with plans to deal with them the next day. After Kara and Adam escaped, Nazmul confronted them both. He revealed to Adam that Brackus wasn’t his father and had stolen him ten years prior after killing his parents. Kara realized Adam was defended and Nazmul confirmed he was. He then blasted Adam with an unknown spell and nullified Kara’s counter attack before trapping her in a energy blast and pulling her closer to him. He prepared to kill her using the cables at the bottom of his robe as spinning blades. Seth then burst in and tackled Nazmul. Having merged with his guardian Kragus, it gave him the strength to fight Nazmul. Seth punched Nazmul in the face, who struck back with his clawed hand. Seth cast Megavolt, which took the shape of a ball that tore through Nazmul’s arm, severing it from him. Seth and Nazmul continued to fight until Nazmul pinned him down, and prepared to kill him with a blast from his eyes. The guardian of Seth’s father intervened and punched Nazmul away, distracting him. As a result of losing his arm, Nazmul was weakened to the point where if was clear he would die soon. In secret, Malco allowed Nazmul to transfer his consciousness into him. Nazmul only revealed himself when Flinch went to Brackus to beg for mercy, and Brackus decided to execute him. Nazmul took on Brackus and the entire Yintos Army, eventually capturing Brackus and regaining the loyalty of the army. Nazmul then used the Spirits of Dako, which seemed to destroy Brackus after setting him on fire with purple flames, and causing his body to disappear. In truth, Brackus was banished to the Dark Realm. The defenders arrived to fight Nazmul and his army. Seth fight with Nazmul whole the defenders tried to reseal the Megalith, but the destruction it caused made them rethink their decision. Nazmul insisted that either they let him rule the realm or destroy it to stop him. Seth remembered the Nova Stone has been modified by Brim the stone carver. Nazmul didn’t notice this and attempted to use the power of the Nova Stone to destroy Seth. Instead, Seth used the stone to separate Nazmul’s spirit from Malco and trap it in the Nova Stone. The Megalith was released and felt Nazmul presence with these Stone. The defenders eventually used Kara as a conduit and channeled enough power through her to destroy the Megalith. Flinch and Malco attempted to free Nazmul from the Nova Stone. They kidnapped Brim and forced him to release Nazmul, but Brim revealed that in order for Nazmul to truly be released, another would have to take his place. They first tried to use Brim, but he fell down a cavern, so then Malco attempted to offer Flinch up to Nazmul. Brackus arrived to prevent them, having been freed from the Dark Realm and joined up with the defenders after temporarily suffering from amnesia. He attempted to destroy Nazmul, but Seth arrived and thought Brackus was trying to free Nazmul. Malco offered his life energy to Nazmul, who sapped most of his it, and was finally able to leave the Stone. Nazmul was till severely weak and tried to sap the energy of the Newest defender, Rion. Seth saved Rion by severing Nazmul’s arm again with the Megavolt spell. This time, Nazmul was too weak to survive and his decrepit body collapsed and disintegrated. Known Spells *'Yanos Sum Alta' - A spell that Nazmul used to restore a weakened Malco and made him been stronger. *'Spirits of Dako' - While in Malco’s body, Nazmul used the Spirits of Dako Spell. It is a powerful spell that encases the victim in purple flames, causing them immense pain before banishing them to the Dark Realm. Powers As a wizard of Yan, Nazmul had mastery of all eight sigils. His spells mostly consisted of firing greenish yellow energy blasts that could manipulate the bodies of others up while causing them immense pain. They could also nullify spells that were cast at them. He also possessed healing spells. In his robot form, he gained immense strength as he was able to go toe to toe with Seth, whom had merged with his guardian composed to rock and used his strength as a weapon. His metallic skull face survived a punch to the face and he showed no signs of physical pain. Gallery Nazmul during the prologue.jpeg Nazmul about to summon the Megalith.jpeg Nazmul’s presumed demise.jpeg Nazmul’s assumed demise.jpeg Nazmul and Alnar as kids.jpeg|Nazmul and his brother Alnar as children Brackus & Nazmul.jpeg|Nazmul and Brackus as heroes Brackus lies to Nasmul.jpeg|Nazmul and Brackus as villains Nazmul reenergizes the key.jpeg Trivia *During Nazmul’s only appearance as a human in Season 2; the Altus sigil, which has always been seen on Nazmul’s forehead even as a child, is missing. *When Nazmul first appeared at the end the third episode, his voice was much deeper than usual, almost sounding demonic. *Lawrence Bayne voices Nazmul in three different ways: The deep raspy voice during Season 1, a slightly throaty voice as a young adult in Season 2, and a slightly deep voice as a child during one scene in season 1. *Nazmul’s Altus sigil is blue in the prologue, but red when it is painted on his robot head. *Nazmul’s robotic body bares a strong resemblance to his physical body. *Nazmul’s skin appears to be a sickly grey when he appears in the intro and prologue of Season 1, but during his past appearance in Season 2, it is a normal healthy colour. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:Elderly Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Sadists Category:Evil from the Past Category:Leader Category:Game Bosses Category:Immortality Seeker